


On the Way to New York

by hellbells



Series: The power chronicles [2]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Blade (Movie Series), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well poor Drake is lonely as he is without his mate - Hannibal. So Carter and Brian comfort him in the only way Vampires know how. Can you guess how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Way to New York

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters - all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> This was my bribe for Casey_Wolfe writing 'Sheeps' in a Wolf's clothes'

On the way to New York (Brian/Carter/Drake)

 

The hotel room was luxurious, but tasteful. It screamed elegant wealth as opposed to Danica’s usually trashy wealth. And the two vampires and dhampir were more than happy to put the room to use. Many would have been scared by Drake being in bed with them, but there was no fear in the blonde’s eyes, as the fangs trailed a path from his ear to his neck. In fact, he hissed, “Don’t tease.”

 

Carter chuckled and the ripples were felt on his skin and Brian arched his neck - giving him the perfect invitation, but he didn’t take it.  He was focussing on coordinating his efforts with his sire to ensure that they drove his mate out of his mind.  He loved his mate’s cool personality, but sometimes it meant that he would do his level best to break down that coolness.

 

Brian wasn’t burning cold with two pairs of skilful hands raving over his clothed body.  In fact his body felt like it was on fire as one teased his nipples while the other scrapped his fangs over his pulse point. Brian tried to track what each of them were doing with their hands but that soon became impossible. He let himself be taken by the power of lust and sat back so to speak to enjoy the ride.

 

Carter grinned seeing that moment of temporary surrender, “You’re stunning.”

 

“He is gorgeous.” Drake offered, as his hands unshucked the belt buckle, and his sharp grin reflected the gorgeous stretched taut muscles now on show.

 

Brian whined as those questing hands returned to his bare skin. “No fair. I want skin on skin.”

  
Carter threw him on the luxurious bed, and both vampires were unclothed in scant seconds using their vampire powers for good. Well, a vampire’s version - sex was always a good reason for powers. Brian shivered, not from the cold, but rather from the lust. He wasn’t too chuffed though that both his mate and Drake seemed to content only too look and not touch. “You can touch.”

Carter growled, fangs lengthening, showing just how excited he was, and grateful that Brian was willing to help him comfort his sire.  At his growl Brian offered up his mating bite, knowing that while Carter would share him he would want to reassert exactly who his mate was. Brian moaned as he licked and nipped at the bite. He was struggling to handle all the sensations running through him once Drake put his hands on him.

 

Carter was behind him, running his hands down his side, and over his ass. Meanwhile Drake’s hands had caressed a path straight to his cock. He whimpered and writhed as much as he could manage trapped between strong vampiric bodies. Brian vowed to enjoy all the pleasure tonight and worry about the effects tomorrow.

 

Drake was humbled as his childe shared his mate. He smiled when Carter bite his mark, sharing only went so far, but Drake was content with the pleasure on offer. He had a plan anyway - he would send images of tonight to his mate. He would make him jealous if he was still being too stubborn as to find him.

 

He started to tease the weeping erection; he waited until Carter actually bite him to squeeze his erection. He would earn his climax and he and Carter had so many other things planned. Brian who was normally so reserved and cool was a revelation in bed - so uninhibited.  Brian was thrusting back and forth unsure of which sensation he was chasing - The fingers in his ass, or the fingers around his cock.

 

Carter grinned seeing his sire control the orgasm; he wanted Brian to lose his cool. He slipped two of his lubed fingers inside. Brian wasn’t always a fan of soft and gentle, not on nights like this one where his overwhelming concern was to get fucked. It was hot and Brian was making all kinds of delicious noises as he and Drake continued to tease both his cock and ass.  He whispered in his ear, “You have two choices.”

 

Brian was struggling to stay focussed and rational thought was rapidly leaving his head as his more primal instincts took over. He managed to pant out, “What ... are they?”

 

Carter crooked his finger, so that he could massage his prostate, “You come whenever you want but we will keep going until you’re dry ... and then we will go one more.”

 

Brian knew that Carter was being deadly serious and that would mean a delicious mix of pain and pleasure for the half vampire. “Or?”

 

Drake was the one to answer, “You’ll come but only when both of us have come twice - once in your mouth and once in your ass.”

 

 _Talk about a choice,_ Brian thought. Brian was pouting that this was a one night only deal. “I can’t choose ... too hard.”

 

Both vampires stopped, this was part of the game - Brian had to choose. He whimpered, “Fine, option two.”

 

The vampires shared a grin as Carter started to finger him once again, and Drake shoved two fingers into his mouth. Brian didn’t think twice, he sucked on the fingers lathing them and sucking them down as if it was Drake’s cock.

 

Carter grinned as Drake withdrew his fingers and sunk lower, Brian was going to get a very big treat because he entered him, relishing in the tight heat that engulfed his cock. Brian was being swallowed down by Drake.

 

Brian’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was engulfed in the twin sensations. He wanted to move but was pinned by Drake’s hands. He wasn’t too sure he was going to survive option two, but Brian was canny. He would even the odds. He started to squeeze his inner muscles knowing that Carter couldn’t handle it. He pleaded, “More.”

 

Drake chuckled around his length and the sensations just ramped his arousal up. As a result he kept squeezing his muscles, which made Carter ram him even faster. It was an awe-inspiring fucked up lust loop of emotions. Although he felt Carter build up to his climax - he needed help and wasn’t tempted to find out what would happen - least he ‘break’ the rules. “Gonna come.”

 

Drake pulled off his cock with a lewd pop and stopped his climax in its tracks. He cursed the fates, but then Carter climaxed filling him with come. He pulled out gently, but flipped Brian around so his ass was facing Drake and Brian was face-to-face with his spent erection.  Brian bent down to clean his cock with kitten licks whilst Drake bent down to Brian’s ass running his tongue down the dirtied crack.

 

He licked the spent cock clean, humming as he went. He was distracted feeling the tongue lick his hole, and then slither inside. He was sensitive but that didn’t matter. He was moaning, as he was guided to take Carter’s cock inside his mouth. He grinned, having no problem in teasing Carter. He licked a strip up the underside, deliberately avoiding taking him in his mouth.

 

Carter growled in annoyance, “Don’t play games.”

 

Brian hummed, if he wasn’t focussed on his singular task he would have had a retort. However he realised the perfect comeback, he swallowed him whole in one go. Brian didn’t smile as he relaxed his throat to take Carter as deep as he possibly could. Brian need him to lose control and come quickly as he was about to explode. He could feel his orgasm approach once more only to have it cut off by a hand gripping his dick. He whined wanting, no needing to orgasm. He renewed his efforts to make Carter come.

 

Carter grinned seeing his mate suffer sexual torture - he knew Brian would love what was to come so was not too guilty about making him suffer. In this case there was no gain without a little pain. With his delayed orgasm, Brian attacked his stiff erection with new vigour. He watched as Brian sucked, licked and swallowed his cock. Carter lost his attempts at control - he grabbed Brian’s head setting a harder pace.

 

Brian just moaned and started to hum knowing that would be enough to send Carter over the edge. In truth, as Drake had chosen that moment to replace his tongue with his cock.  Brian was forced to breathe through his nose as he accustomed himself to the stretch of Drakes thicker cock, which just increased inside his ass.  Brian just bucked back, canting his hips, and swallowing Carter down at the same time.

 

It was the wantonness and extra suction that sent Carter over the edge. Brian was left with just Drake now, but there was still that knowledge that his mate was watching him. Brian wanted to put on a show for Carter and if there just so happened to be another climax for his lover, then as far as he was concerned that was just him being a good mate.

 

Drake didn’t wait any time in manhandling Brian exactly where he wanted him. He raised him onto his legs, so that he was just slightly unbalanced. Drake relished the moan that he pulled from Brian and thrust harder. He tagged Brian’s prostate and the smile would have left no doubt to his true nature.

 

Brian was so lost in sensations that he didn’t even care if the sounds he was making could have shamed a porn star. He loved that his mate and oldest friend had taken him apart so skilfully. He was getting close and managed to form the words, “Too close.”

 

Carter slid over to kiss and tease his front, but his hands slid around to his straining, leaking erection- squeezing it once again. Stopping him from gaining any relief, Brian whimpered in frustration. Carter tugged at his ear, and then whispered low, voice dripping in sex, “Yeah. Look at you taking him.”

 

Brian’s eyes rolled backwards as he moaned, pushing back onto Drake.  He sighed when Drake came, but there was no respite. His eyes widened realising that Drake hadn’t even gotten soft. he just fucked him right through his orgasm. Brian no longer tried to think about words - that was too hard. He focussed down to one singular aim - to come. He thrust back but even with his nature he was starting to tire as Drake continued to drill his prostate. Suddenly he was on top of Drake and groaned as he was filled to the hilt.

 

Carter watched as his sire toyed with his mates body. He was faced with Brian’s ass watching where they were joined and Brian’s ass really was magnificent, and he was getting hard once again. He didn’t try and be quiet as he knew that Brian could hear him. His hand slid up and down his erection, as his mate rode his sire. Carter groaned as Drake pinned Brian’s hips as thrust in deep and hard before releasing his second climax.

 

Brian finally came and he blacked out unable to handle the sheer pleasure from being allowed to come. Just as he drifted back to conscious he felt Carter paint his ass, marking him with his come. Carter was a possessive ass and although they have both gone to bed with Drake Carter was making it clear that Brian was his.

 

_Brian wanted to snort - of course he was Carter’s. Drake had his own mate that they would help him claim. If this was just the trip to New York then he couldn’t wait for their arrival in the big city._

 


End file.
